


26

by ilians



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brotp, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilians/pseuds/ilians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin is trying to understand girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26

 

 

“Yah, brat. What's wrong with your face?”

They’re alone in the studio after lunch. Yoongi is bored and he suddenly wants to show Jimin some new mixtapes that he was working on, but the ungrateful kid is showing no interest. Instead, he keeps typing something furiously on his phone with raised eyebrows, bitten lips and flaring nostrils. Half amazed, half pissed.

“Why are girls so fucking complicated?” Jimin asks with a grumpy face, not taking his eyes of his phone screen for once.

Yoongi makes a funny noise and says calmly. “If I knew the answer for that question, I’d be already miles away from this idol-rapper shit and probably enjoying my millionaire life of a best-seller writer, who came with the miraculous book that would help all mankind on that specific issue.”

Jimin giggles and types something briefly. “I swear to god I’m almost giving up on this. Heterosexuality, I mean.”

“No, no, don’t be in such a hurry.” He smiles and taps his back, bringing some comfort to the youngest. “Tell me what is wrong. Min Yoongi can help.”

Jimin settles in the chair, and put down his phone. “This girl I’m texting with. I asked her to send me a picture, doing some  _aegyo_  or something like that. And then she sends me a picture of her breasts.

Yoongi blinks twice and he can almost hear own his brain collapsing. “And what the hell are you waiting to show me that?”

Jimin grabs his phone again, like it's the most precious and dangerous piece of plastic in the entire galaxy. “No. It is private. And I already deleted it, anyway.

The rapper rolls his eyes. “ _Gay,_ but go on.”

“Suddenly she ask me to send her a photo too, but one with my abs." Jimin says softly, scratching the back of his head. "And then I thought with myself, ‘is this a fair exchange?' Like, boobs for abs? I mean, I flash my abs every time someone sneezes; it’s not even that special anymore. So I decided to pick some random picture of someone’s penis on internet, randomly, and I sent to her, as if it were mine."

_Oh, so there it is._ The moment that he was waiting for. The exactly moment when he would regret for the rest of his miserable life for inviting Jimin to hear that goddamn mixtape.

“Shit, you did not.” Yoongi says astonished, shutting the biggest laugh of all times inside him.

“What? I thought I was doing her a favor.” Jimin says simply, with his eyes wide and almost, - _almost-_  innocent.

Yoongi takes a deep breath and a long time before say something that could make some sense to the other one. “And how much random was this dick exactly?”

That is the moment when Jimin's cheeks starts to show a whole new world of shades of red. “Something like twenty six centimeters of randomness…?”

Yoongi almost screams his lungs out. “Park Jimin! You should be arrested for being such an awful liar.” He shouts at the youngest, shaking and laughing at the whole situation.

“I don’t understand what I did wrong, hyung!”

“That’s it. I’m calling the police.”

“She called me pervert! With a flipping table emoticon and everything.” His eyes are still wide and he sounds truly surprised about her reaction.

“Twenty six!”

“Is it too much? Her boobs were probably forty eight.”

_I give the fuck up on this kid._ Yoongi thinks almost loudly, among his classic nod in disapproval.

“Jimin-ah, listen to me. When a girl wants to see a picture of your precious abs, you take the goddamn picture and send to her. If she wants to see a picture of a gigantic cock, she'll search for it on the internet. It’s not that hard to understand, is it?”

Jimin thinks for a second, staring at his phone, and then back to Yoongi's outraged face. “I still don’t get it. Boobs for penises. It just feels right.”

Yoongi shrugs and finally stands, planning to get as far away from that stupid walking piece of abs and dance skills as possible. “Well, so I think it’s really time for you to let it go and just play for Taehyung’s team at once. Save the world for more trouble."

Jimin slams his fist on the table. “Wait, what team? Don’t tell me he has been playing basketball with Hoseok-hyung’s friends without me again. _That bastard!_ ” He utters already sounding more than upset.

“Oh, for fucks sake, go suck a twenty six centimeters dick instead forcing your brain with thinking.” Yoongi shouts at him while leaving the studio, wondering if he had the opportunity, Jimin would probably screw up on being gay too.

That would be a funny thing to watch.

_No. no, no. Definitely not._

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me my brain for all the nonsense. (And for clueless/stupid!Jimin)  
> And I don't have a beta, so I'm really sorry for the horrifying and unforgivable mistakes. (english is not my first language, as you can see lol)


End file.
